


Angel of Mercy

by Tamsan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle, Battlefield, Death, Healing, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamsan/pseuds/Tamsan
Summary: A witch walks a battlefield healing those she can





	Angel of Mercy

A wand of rigid Yew,

Her potion bag filled,

She entered again,

The bloody battlefield.

Of three nights and three days,

Healing those she could,

A young witch walked beat,

Across the lonely wood.

A forest that had held magic,

And mystical beasts,

Now hosted only,

Fields of carrion feasts.

In the shadow filled night,

She heard a faint cry,

"O Merlin above, please

Answer my prayers to die."

She knelt before a boy,

So young, green, and fair.

Down his throat she tipped,

Blue liquid rich and rare.

But no potions save him.

The rattle of death,

Sounds like a canon,

Leaving the witch bereft.

Rank filth and excrement.

Wet ditches of muck.

Blood covered bodies.

All decaying like smut.

Through sirens and gunshot,

Another cries out.

She sighs aloud, turns,

And walks towards the shout.

The touch of Thanatos,

And winter weather,

The ground half frozen,

Keeps the dead together.

She looks at the bodies,

Depleted of breath.

She has lost control,

Given in to cold death.

"O Lord, I pray preserve,

Me. Please let me live."

But she turns away,

She has no more to give.


End file.
